


Working My Way Back To You

by shesherlobster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesherlobster/pseuds/shesherlobster
Summary: Sara returns home to Ava after a mission to find something is wrong. Something is seriously wrong.





	1. Chapter one.

USara runs a hand through her hair and sighs deeply. As she picks her way through the carnage around her she winces slightly, returning Zari’s smirk as the other woman dusts herself off and wipes blood from her eyebrow. A quick internal survey deduces she has no serious injuries of her own, just some bruising that will definitely require a few glasses of whiskey to ease the pain later in the evening. 

 

‘How are we going to explain this to the Time Bureau?’

 

There’s no real worry in Zari’s voice. It’s been a long while since the Time Bureau gave up trying to discipline the Legends when their missions inevitably go wrong.

 

Since Ava became Director.

 

Since Sara started dating Ava.

 

‘I’ll give Ava a bottle of wine. It’ll be fine.’

 

‘Ohhhh I bet that’s not all you’ll give her.’

 

Zari follows up her comment with a wink and a pair of finger guns and Sara hears Mick chuckling behind her as she rolls her eyes and feels her cheeks flush slightly.

 

‘Must I always work with children.’

 

Sara stomps off back towards the Waverider, grumbling when she trips on a large piece of broken stone and hears Mick roar with laughter.

 

When the trio arrive back on the ship Sara shuffles off towards the bathroom and fires off a quick text to Ava to preempt her inevitable telling off, stripping off her White Canary outfit with a groan. Her aching muscles complain as she stretches out and almost collapses under the hot water. She takes her time cleaning off and getting dressed before grabbing her phone.

 

There’s still no text from Ava, which isn’t that unusual in itself. Ava’s meetings have been known to go on for hours on occasion. Sara has spent many an evening waiting nervously in Ava’s apartment for her girlfriend to return home from work. Not that that isn’t always a bad thing. More often than not Sara works herself so much thinking about what she’ll do to Ava as soon as she returns that inevitably when they are reunited it usually ends with them spending an extended amount of time in their bed.

 

Their bed.

 

Sara still hasn’t officially moved in full time but she’s getting there. They spend nearly every night together at least. Even if sometimes it is on the Waverider.

 

Sara drops down stomach first onto her bed as she waits for Ava to answer her phone. She props herself up on her elbows, positioning the phone in a way that shows off a great deal of cleavage as she kicks her legs out behind her.

 

When there’s no answer Sara frowns and dials Gary instead. Even when Ava’s in meetings Gary always answers. Sometimes Sara wonders if Gary is more of a PA to Ava than an actual agent. There’s no answer from Gary either and Sara begins to worry, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

 

‘Gideon, is everything ok at the Bureau?’

 

Sara glances up at the ceiling where she always imagines Gideon to be. It doesn’t make sense. She knows it doesn’t. Gideon is no more in the ceiling than she is in the floor but...still.

 

‘I’m sorry Captain. I can detect no concerning issues at the Time Bureau Headquarters. Perhaps a face to face visit would yield some answers?’

 

Sara hums in agreement as she delves into her bedside drawer for the time courier she stole from Gary and has since never returned. Ava turns a blind eye to her having it in her possession but only after Sara had promised to use it only on missions or in emergencies. She’s about to open a portal to the Bureau but thinks better of it. The last time she turned up unexpected at Ava’s work she’d been wearing...distinctly less than she was now and after Ava’s initial shock at her outfit had worn off and they’d returned home after ending all the chaos, she’d been given a stern lecture on what was classed as ‘emergency use’ of a time courier. That lecture had ended with her putting that particular outfit back on only to have it ripped off shortly afterward though so...every cloud has a silver lining she supposes.

 

With a nod of her head Sara makes a decision and changes the coordinates on the courier. A portal opens up showing the kitchen in Ava’s apartment and Sara steps through without hesitation, calling Ava’s name as she goes. She lets out a sigh immediately when she hears footsteps upstairs and sees a familiar blazer slung over the back of the couch.

 

The footsteps get louder, changing noise as the feet move from the carpet upstairs to the wooden stairs. Sara turns, smile on her face ready to greet her girlfriend. That smile soon disappears when she sees Ava pointing a gun directly at her.

 

‘Babe I know we messed up the mission but your greetings could do with a bit of work.’

 

Ava advances on her without saying a word, gun still pointing at Sara’s chest. Sara is more than a little confused now. As soon as Ava is within touching distance she reaches out a hand. Before she can touch her girlfriend, Sara feels a splitting pain in her temple where Ava hits her with the butt of the gun.

 

‘Ow! Ava what the fuck is going on?’

 

‘I must say Captain Lance, coming into my apartment without permission is a bold move. And using stolen government property no less. You must really want me to arrest you.’

 

Sara feels her stomach drop as the realisation hits. A quick glance at the inside of Ava’s right wrist confirms her suspicions, the memory of what she’s looking for, and not finding, flashing before her eyes.

 

...

 

_Four_ _weeks earlier_

_‘Baby what’s this?’_

_They’re lounging in bed, Sara making a show of kissing every inch of Ava’s skin she can reach. It’s been weeks since they’ve had a night together and Sara is taking her time getting reacquainted. Ava’s cheeks flush as she pulls her hand quickly out of Sara’s grip and clutches it to her chest._

_‘It’s...it’s nothing.’_

_Sara gently pulls Ava’s hand back into her own, turning it over and tracing a gentle finger over two small numbers inked onto the inside of her wrist. It’s normally covered by her time courier. Not visible to anybody else. Nobody apart from Sara, who gets to see Ava like this._

_It’s a number 12._

_‘I just thought...what if I died and-‘_

_Sara interrupts with a kiss and a vicious shake of her head._

_‘That’s NOT going to happen.’_

_Ava gives her a small smile but shakes her head._

_‘You know you can’t promise that. But I was thinking. What if I died and the next Ava was...what if she had ALL my memories? How would you know it wasn’t me? And I guess I figured this way you would always know. That’s it’s really me you’re with.’_

_Sara has so many things she wants to say. So many thoughts running through her head. But now is not the time. Now she presses her lips to the tattoo and moves to straddle Ava._

_..._

Sara comes back to herself when Ava takes a menacing step forward. Her heart is hammering in her chest as she tries not to fall apart.

 

Because this isn’t her Ava.

 

This is the thirteenth Ava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava’s POV this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the positive reaction to the first chapter. I’ll try to update once a week. Try being the operative word!

_24 hours earlier._

 

‘Baby please don’t do this to me while I’m at work. It’s so unfair.’

 

Ava shifts uncomfortably in her seat, eyes glued to the video call projecting from her phone. Sara’s face takes up most of the view but Ava can tell from the look on it and the noises she is making just exactly what Sara is currently doing with her hands.

 

‘Come on Aves. I need you. Come over here. Please.’

 

Ava opens her mouth to reply but her words die in her mouth when Sara moves the camera slightly lower to reveal that she is topless. A small noise escapes Ava’s throat as she leans forward in her chair, hands gripping the edge of the desk so tightly her nails go white.

 

‘Sara please. I have a meeting in thirty minutes. I’m ending the call.’

 

Sara’s head is thrown back and she’s biting her lip as her hand works over her own body but at the sound of Ava’s voice she snaps her eyes towards the camera with a sultry look on her face.

 

‘Baby there’s more chance of you leaving me for Gary than there is you ending this call.’

 

Ava’s face screws up at this thought and she narrows her eyes in annoyance at the image of Sara as her hand resumes it’s journey down her own body. Sara adjusts the camera even lower, and her finger tips are just about to travel between her legs when there’s a knock on Ava’s door. She jumps at the sudden interruption, so focussed on her girlfriend that she didn’t notice Gary approaching her office through the window.

 

‘Dammit Gary what is it?’

 

The last thing Ava hears before she shuts off the video call is Sara laughing. She fires off a quick text to her infuriating girlfriend before turning to Gary as he enters her office with an apprehensive look on his face.

 

‘Director Sharpe...it’s Mona.’

 

...

 

Ava paces back and forth in her office, anger and frustration coming off her in waves. Mona stands nervously in front of the couch looking anywhere but directly at her boss.

 

‘What the hell were you thinking letting him go like that? A magical creature loose in DC?’

 

Mona shrinks away from Ava’s anger, raising her shaking hands in front of her like a shield.

 

‘Director Sharpe I swear to you it wasn’t me! These men. They came and they hurt him. And they were going to take him and I l-‘

 

Mona trails off at the withering look Ava sends her way.

 

‘Do you really expect me to believe that? It’s not the first time you’ve broken the rules is it?’

 

Mona’s mouth hangs open as Ava comes to stop right in her personal space.

 

‘I-This is different. I never actually let Nora go. Please Director Sharpe. You have to believe me.’

 

Ava narrows her eyes before jabbing an index finger into Mona’s arm.

 

‘Wait here.’

 

Ava doesn’t even wait for a response before turning on her heel and stalking out of her office. She strides down the corridors of the Time Bureau walking quickly and with purpose towards the conference room where she knows Mr Heywood has been working since this morning. With a slight knock she enters the room and stands to attention as she waits for Hank to acknowledge her presence.

 

‘Director Sharpe. What can I do for you? Have you got to the bottom of our little

jailbreak yet?’

 

Ava takes a deep breath before nodding.

 

‘Yes Sir. I believe Mona was behind it. But she denies all involvement. She claims a number of unidentified men broke into the building and attempted to kidnap one of the magical creatures. I plan to review any CCTV footage to be thorough but I don’t expect to find anything.’

 

Hank nods and looks at his computer screen deep in thought. He abruptly stands and waltzes past Ava, motioning for her to follow with a flick of his wrist.

 

‘Let’s go look now shall we.’

 

Ava nods and follows Hank through the corridors of the Time Bureau until they reach the CCTV room. Hank orders out the two agents monitoring the screens, leaving he and Ava alone in the room. Ava gets to work immediately, pulling up recordings from the time of the escape.

 

‘Dammit. Looks like everything’s been wiped.’

 

Hank paces behind Ava, a smirk appearing on his face as the fingers of his right hand hook into his belt at his waist.

 

‘Lucky for us nobody knows I installed back ups last week. After what happened with Nora’s little incident I figured we could use them.’

 

Ava leans over the console, pressing various buttons and pulling up different feeds. Her eyes go wide as she watches men dressed all in black rushing through the halls of the Bureau. That’s the last thing she sees before there’s a blinding pain in the back of her head and everything goes black.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a bit of an angstathon. Sorrynotsorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwwww this is late. Apologies. I think once a week was quite optimistic. I guess we’ll see.

Sara feels numb. She doesn’t offer up a single bit of resistance as Ava slaps a pair of handcuffs on her and drags her through a portal. There’s a smirk on her girlfriend’s face that she hasn’t seen since the first few weeks they met. 

 

_Not_ her girlfriend. 

 

Ava. _Her_ Ava is gone. And Sara has no idea how or why. She’s dimly aware of the bland walls of the Time Bureau passing her by as she’s dragged into a bare room with only a table and two chairs. A single tear rolls down her cheek as this new Ava cuffs her to one of the chairs with a cold stare. 

 

‘What...’ Sara coughs. She doesn’t even recognise her own voice, it’s so full of pain. ‘What happened to the twelfth Ava?’

 

All Sara receives back is a laugh in response and the slam of the door. She’s under no impression that she isn’t being watched through the one way mirror on one wall of the room but she can’t find it in herself to care as she breaks down and begins to sob. 

 

...

 

Ava groans as she makes her way back into consciousness and the throbbing at the back of her head announces itself. She tries to feel for any blood but finds her hands tied to the bed she is laying on. Opening her eyes ever so slowly and squinting against the bright light, Ava surveys her surroundings. She’s in a room she doesn’t recognise, but from the decor and colour scheme she can tell it’s still the Bureau. This only serves to confuse her since she made a point of thoroughly inspecting the entire building when she became Director. 

 

‘You’re awake.’

 

Ava’s eyes are drawn towards the door in the room and her heart begins pounding as she looks back into her own familiar eyes. Immediately she starts struggling against the chains holding her down but it’s no use. The other Ava only smirks and drops a sandwich next to Ava on the bed. 

 

‘Keep your strength up. You’re going to be here a while.’

 

Ava doesn’t even get a chance to respond before she’s alone again. She lets her head drop back down onto the bed with a frustrated groan. Her mind starts going a mile a minute trying to figure out what’s happened until something stops her in her tracks with a jolt. 

 

Sara. 

 

Ava’s gaze is drawn to the tattoo on her wrist. 

 

Sara will realise straight away and think that she’s...she’ll think Ava is dead. 

 

Oh God. Sara. 

 

Ava sobs as her heart breaks for her girlfriend. She can’t even begin to imagine how Sara will feel when she comes into contact with the new Ava. 

 

...

 

‘Tell me where the Waverider is.’

 

Sara jolts to the side as Ava hits her forcefully on the side of the head. The only sound she makes is a small grunt as she looks up at Ava, eyes full of pain. 

 

‘Where is Mona?’

 

Another hit, this time on the other side of her head sends Sara slumping back the other way in her chair. Again there’s no response from her which only serves to rile up Ava even more. She pulls a baton out from inside her jacket, flicking it out to the side to extend it. It arches through the air and is inches away from hitting Sara across the back when the door opens and a voice Sara recognises filters through. 

 

‘Director Sharpe. I think that’s enough for today. You are needed elsewhere.’

 

Sara’s head shoots up, her eyes shining with such anger that Hank actually has the good grace to look nervous. 

 

‘What happened to Ava? Tell me right now or I swear I will kill you.’

 

There’s a slight smirk on Hank’s face as he makes to follow the new Ava out of the room before he seems to think better of it and stalks across the room, not stopping until his face is inches away from Sara’s

 

‘She’s dead Miss Lance. I killed her. And now I’ve replaced her with a much less defective model. But don’t worry, you will see your Ava again very soon if you don’t tell us what we want to know.’

 

Sara lets out an anguished cry as she pulls viciously against her restraints. Tears are flowing freely down her face as the chair she sits in scrapes across the ground with the force of her struggles. 

 

‘I’ll kill you, you bastard. You hear me? I’ll kill you.’

 

The last thing Sara hears before she passes out from hyperventilating is the sound of Hank’s laugh as he disappears out the room. 

 

...

 

Ava picks at the sandwich for a while but can’t find it in herself to actually eat it. She finds her appetite went away about the time she started worrying about Sara. Her eyes continue to scan the room as she looks for any potential ways out of her current situation but she huffs out loud when she comes up empty. She finds her eyes drifting shut again from the pain of her headache when there’s an electronic sound and a video projection suddenly appears in front of her from a small hole in the wall she hadn’t noticed before. Her heart stops in her chest when she sees Sara chained to a chair, the other Ava walking around her in circles. 

 

Anger spikes in her chest as she watches herself hurting Sara. She struggles more against her chains but only succeeds in cutting into her wrists, blood dripping onto the sheets. The idea that Sara is enduring this pain because of her. Having it inflicted on her by somebody with her face is almost too much to bear for Ava. And when she hears Hank tell Sara she is dead, and sees Sara’s reaction to the news, she screams as loud as she can. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve ever read my Vanity stuff you’ll know I do NOT kill major characters. Hence why there’s no archive warning here. That’s all I’m saying. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
